The Murder at Hogwarts
by matterbug
Summary: A murder mystery story. Everyone has reasons to kill Harry, or do they?


Harry Potter, the boy with the lighting shaped scar, the one who defeated You Know Who, the Gryffindor seeker. You know him right? Well, guess what, he's dead.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry walked out of the Gryffindor common room smiling to himselve. There were no potions today, and no stupid Slytherins. He was extremely happy that Draco Malfoy was in bed with the chicken pox. Harry desperately wanted to sneak in the Slytherin room and see how stupid the git looked. Oh well, he would just have to settle for Transfiguration with McGonagall. Harry looked at his schedule a little more closely. Make that double Charms. He started to walk towards the Transfiguration corridor and bumped into Ginny Weasly.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ginny replied, "there is something I really need to talk to you about."  
  
Harry looked at the clock and realized what time it was. There was only five minutes till Transfiguration started and Harry still had another three minute walk. "Ginny, I don't have time to talk. I have to get to class."  
  
"Harry, it's really importa..." He had already run off and left her there. "Fine that I won't tell him about Ron being jealous of him, the stupid git," she mumbled. She knew in her heart that she didn't really mean it. But she was really steamed off at him. "I could just kill him!"  
  
Harry had one more hallway to go before he got to the Transfiguration room when a book fell out his hands. "Oh, drat," he yelled. He turned around to get it when he noticed it wasn't his book and he had never seen it. "It must be someone else's. He would just give it to McGonagall when he got to class. "Locomotor Book." It zoomed right back up to him and he was back on his way to class. He got there just as the bells started ringing. "Mr. Potter, it seems to me you are late for class," Professor McGonagall said, "I will have to take 10 points from Gryffindor."   
  
"Oh shit," Harry whispered.   
  
"Now class please take your seats immediately. Today I am giving a pop quiz in honor of our double class. As I got a good night's sleep yesterday, I will make it an open book test. I will hand out the test and supplies now," Professor McGonagall stated. The class was mad, but at least it was an open book test. Neville Longbottom raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall asked.  
  
"I seemed to have lost my Charms book. Can I get a new one for the test?"  
  
"No! If you were stupid enough to not bring your book, it is not my fault, and you will have to pay the consequences. Maybe you will actually be smart enough to remember it next time. I will not be too anxious in waiting for that day," McGonagall angrily stated. Neville turned bright red and stared down at his paper.  
  
Harry felt sorry for Neville, but he had to do this test. He pulled out his book and started.   
  
1. Turn a beach ball into a bowling ball.  
  
2. Turn a bone into a skeleton.  
  
3. Turn a cup of milk into a cow.  
  
Harry knew this was going to be a hard test, and opened his up right away. He took the beach ball said the spell and managed to turn into a beach ball, though he dropped it on the ground. He looked up and Neville had accidentally turned his beach ball into a baseball. Harry turned back to his test. He managed to complete the bone spell and the milk into a cow (except for the small fact that the cow was chocolate..) and was very proud of himself. Neville had meanwhile turned his bone into a rat and his milk into apple juice.   
  
McGonagall came around and graded their tests. Harry got an B, Ron had got a C and Hermione, had of course, gotten an A. Neville had gotten an F, and was almost on the verge of tears. Even he never got an F before. The class ended soon after and everyone got up and left (except Neville who was still pouting in his desk.) Harry and Hermione walked out together, but Ron had left in a hurry. The two were walking down the hallway, when Harry suddenly remembered about the book that he had dropped earlier.   
  
"I'll be right back Hermione. I have to go give something to Professor McGonagall."  
  
Harry ran back to McGonagall 's office and walked in. Neville was still there, but this time actually crying. Harry went up to Professor McGonagall's desk and gave her the book, explaining how he didn't know where it came from. McGonagall opened up the book and found the name Longbottom printed on the inside cover.   
  
"Mr. Longbottom, it seems that Harry here has your book. He found it earlier this morning."  
  
Neville got up and took his book from her hands. "You mean you've had this the whole class?" I could kill you, you stupid prick. He stomped out the doorway and left Harry dazed. He walked outside to try and catch up with him, but he was already gone. Suddenly, Harry saw a dark shadow behind him...  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
